meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 007c
10:20:01 PM Nation: So, this is Team 'GO BACK TO THE SHIP'. 10:20:15 PM Wynn (visor up): GET TO THA CHOPPAH! 10:20:25 PM Janis: Janis runs off ahead 10:20:29 PM Janis: Come on, guys! 10:20:46 PM Wynn (visor up): Janis! Keep in mind there are still people who would do us harm! 10:20:49 PM Wynn (visor up): And I don't run fast! 10:21:13 PM Janis: That's just it. 10:21:18 PM Janis: I don't think they're people. 10:21:26 PM Janis: Janis slows down. 10:21:43 PM Wynn (visor up): Ok, there are still unknown entities that will likely want revenge for their fallen compatriot. 10:21:53 PM Janis: I think they're ideas. 10:22:03 PM Wynn (visor up): Ideas? 10:22:09 PM Janis: Although, that doesn't quite fit either. 10:22:20 PM Janis: I keep thinking about this over and over. 10:22:29 PM Janis: ...but that's not important right now. 10:22:30 PM Kestrel: Perhaps they are ideas that have become people. 10:22:33 PM Wynn (visor up): Well, if the gods are ideas personified.... 10:22:38 PM Nation: You guys go down the shaft that leads back to the door. 10:22:38 PM Kestrel: Kestrel heads for the galley and presumably, Jhett. 10:22:41 PM | Edited 10:22:48 PM Wynn (visor up): Such as the fish? 10:22:43 PM Janis: Yeah, that's what I was thinking. 10:22:48 PM Janis: Janis follows 10:22:58 PM Wynn (visor up): Janis and I will go for the hound. 10:23:17 PM Janis: We should probably wait for Jhett and Kes. 10:23:21 PM Janis: They speak infernal. 10:23:21 PM Wynn (visor up): Perhaps. 10:23:30 PM Nation: You go down the stairs to the mid deck and are met by Flamey and Jhett, who is wielding what looks like a spear made of greenish-bluish energy. 10:23:34 PM Janis: Let's just stay together. 10:23:40 PM Nation: Jhett: Oh, good. 10:23:42 PM Wynn (visor up): Jhett? 10:23:43 PM Janis: Jhett.... 10:23:48 PM | Edited 10:23:58 PM Janis: Why are you armed? 10:23:51 PM Kestrel: ... green. 10:24:02 PM Wynn (visor up): Have we had intruders? 10:24:19 PM Nation: The spear disappears in his hands and he points to a couple of sets of blue leather armor, one of which looks like it was mauled by a hellhound. 10:24:30 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) looks alarmed. 10:24:30 PM Nation: Jhett: Two of them. 10:24:40 PM Wynn (visor up): You did well for yourself. 10:24:46 PM Wynn (visor up): We should not have left you down here alone. 10:24:48 PM Janis: ...they attacked the ship? 10:24:57 PM Nation: Jhett: After Kalor left. 10:25:05 PM Janis: I thought Larry's spell was set to explode if they did. 10:25:20 PM Nation: Jhett: Flamey did most of the heavy lifting. 10:25:26 PM Wynn (visor up): Larry's spell? 10:25:28 PM Janis: Janis pets Flamey 10:25:31 PM Janis: Good girl. 10:25:42 PM Kestrel: Kestrel tells the dog it's adequate. 10:25:48 PM Kestrel: Kestrel is sure to use Infernal! 10:25:48 PM Nation: Jhett: Who are these people? 10:25:53 PM Nation: Flamey: Wf! 10:26:00 PM Wynn (visor up): We don't know, but we're on our way to rescue Nation. 10:26:12 PM Janis: Jhett, when you killed them, what happened? 10:26:16 PM Wynn (visor up): We thought we'd warn you before knocking you on the head again. 10:26:29 PM Wynn (visor up): Should we run a quick sweep of the ship before heading out? 10:26:45 PM Nation: Jhett: They kind of liquified. Like oozes do when you kill them. 10:26:54 PM Janis: Janis nods 10:27:00 PM Nation: Jhett: Before they died, they were a human and a dwarf. 10:27:03 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) nods. "We've killed one as well." 10:27:16 PM Janis: It went sploosh too. 10:27:33 PM Wynn (visor up): We should get back to the others, but I don't want to let any of these intruders stay here while we are gone. 10:27:43 PM Wynn (visor up): Do you think any others came in? 10:27:45 PM Nation: Jhett: They didn't say a thing. Just attacked. Weve done a few sweeps, and Flamey doesn't seem to smell anything. 10:27:54 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) nods. 10:28:02 PM Nation: Jhett: The Forest door is still locked, and Nation hasn't responded. 10:28:06 PM Wynn (visor up): We should go then. 10:28:12 PM Janis: ...how long have we been submerged like this, you think? 10:28:24 PM Wynn (visor up): We'll make sure to do a sweep when we return... and hopefully Nation will be able to communicate with us then. 10:28:50 PM Nation: Jhett: You guys have been gone for... maybe ten hours? I made a pretty good fort out of the couch cushions from the lounge. 10:29:05 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) looks at Jhett confused. 10:29:11 PM Kestrel: Fortifications were required? 10:29:13 PM Wynn (visor up): That would not make for very good defense. 10:29:14 PM Nation: Jhett shrugs. "I make things when I'm bored." 10:29:19 PM Janis: YOU MADE A PILLOW FORT?!? 10:29:26 PM Janis: I WANNA SEE! 10:29:39 PM Kestrel: Pillows would seem... inadequate. 10:29:48 PM Wynn (visor up): Indeed. 10:29:56 PM Janis: ...you guys are no fun. 10:30:06 PM Nation: Jhett: ... it was just for fun. Not for... practical use. This was before the slime guys attacked. 10:30:16 PM Wynn (visor up): Ah. 10:30:19 PM Kestrel: Fun. 10:30:21 PM Janis: ...why doesn't the armor dissolve? 10:30:29 PM Janis: Where are they getting it... 10:30:32 PM Wynn (visor up): We should get back. 10:30:39 PM Kestrel: Yes. 10:30:42 PM Nation: Jhett nods. "So... where are we?" 10:30:49 PM Wynn (visor up): In the God-Goo. 10:30:53 PM Kestrel: Nation, if you can hear us we are departing; help is, in theory, on its way. 10:31:00 PM Nation: Jhett: ...that tells me nothing. 10:31:09 PM Janis: It's better to just show you... 10:31:13 PM Wynn (visor up): It's a place where they mine the remnants of dead gods. 10:31:24 PM Kestrel: The black substance on the ship's exterior is the remains of fallen gods, which have become ideas. 10:31:24 PM Janis: ...actual, that won't help. 10:31:32 PM Nation: Jhett: ...huh, weird. 10:31:34 PM Wynn (visor up): Let's go. 10:31:43 PM Nation: Jhett: Well, we're ready to go. 10:31:48 PM Kestrel: The ideas can be caught, in the manner of an illness, through touch. It would be best not to touch the substance. 10:31:52 PM Kestrel: Kestrel leaves. 10:32:06 PM Janis: At least, we're pretty sure that's how it works. 10:32:12 PM Nation: Jhett: Huh. 10:32:15 PM Janis: There's a lot of grey area here. 10:32:24 PM Janis: Let's just go. 10:32:35 PM Nation: Okay! you guys leave Nation with Jhett and Flamey in tow.